Don't Think Twice
by EmaMissouri
Summary: An unsub cause a few problems for the team. a total case-fic. will contain violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is pretty much going to be a case fic. I just had an idea for an unsub that I really couldn't shake. Enjoy!_**

Don't think twice.

JJ had a call from a detective Ramiro, from a Miami task force which was aimed at bringing down a woman, who was only referred to as Wings. The detective was the head of the task force, set up by organized crime. Wings was notorious for her body count and the fact that even when there was enough to get into a court, she managed to get off. She was ruthless in everything she did. She ran a water tight business, consisting of drugs, weapons and a profitable prostitution racket. None of which the task force had proof of, but everyone knew it. There was just no concrete evidence. It was well known she pretty much owned the police department, she had enough dirt on enough people to make sure she could do her business without complications.

But it was the suspicious deaths that surrounded the woman that got JJ's attention, she agreed that the murders were worth looking into and after discussing it with Hotch, they decided to go down there and see how they could help.

The team sat in the conference room and listen to JJ explain the information she had bee given by Ramiro. Then she showed them the pictures of her apparent kills.

"Okay so I think we can agree she, if she did do this, is precise and a very sick individual" Rossi stated looking at the pictures on the screen.

"Yes, that she is. The level of torture she uses is extreme. But with the business she is involved in, she has to be." JJ continued

"Well yeah she would have to be, I mean look at her and then look at her associates and also her victims. She is tiny in comparison. Is more possible that she paid for these murders to happen?" Reid asked

"It is and some cases there are in consistencies in the MO, compared to Wings apparent MO." JJ told them showing them pictures of other murder scenes that obviously differed from the first set.

"So have any of the killers been caught, any chance of any of them talking to us?" Morgan inquired

"That's the problem, when ever the police or the Bureau figure out who it was, that unsub gets killed, with her apparent MO."

"So she doesn't trust anybody, even those within her organization" Rossi looked back at the screen "And these kills here follow her MO"

"Yes, they do"

"So what's nickname mean, why Wings? Who is she?" Hotch asked JJ

"Well sir that's were it gets kind of, well, strange, other than the name Wings, she doesn't actually exist. No one knows her real name, no one ones where she comes from, she just appeared on day and took over. Viciously. We can't even be sure on her age, she looks to be late twenties early thirties"

"Okay give Garcia her picture and get her to find out who she is. How long for the jet?"

"Thirty minutes sir" JJ told him, with that the team dispersed to grab their go bags and get ready for yet another confusing unsub.

On the plane journey they discussed all aspects of Wings life as far back as here arrival in Miami Beach. She never started small time, she was just there one day and running the crime world of the beach pretty much straight off. The other gangs never even put up a fight. They threw around the idea that she made connections or already had connections before she arrived, but there are no police records of 'Wings' anyway in the US. They also threw around the ideas of child abuse or trauma, while looking into her choice of business, like the prostration, also for the reason she kills the way she does. The intensity of the kills is like she is reliving a trauma she may have suffered. But they could only speculate with the information they had on her.

They arrived at Miami international at 4pm there time. They got to Miami Beach PD, where the task force was based.

"So you can figure out who this kid is?" the detective asked Hotch after the introductions

"We are confident, yes. But this is a very complex person, who has worked on craft for a long time. So this may not be an easy task."

"I understand that Agent Hotchner, this girl is evil, I don't care how long it takes, as long she ends up behind bars the rest of her life" with that the detective left the team to go through Wings impressive files. Amazingly they had got her into court on numerous charges but never got anything to stick. She had never actually spent anytime behind bars, not as her alias Wings anyway. They got a call from Garcia.

"What have you found Garcia" Hotch asked her when she was put through to them.

"I'll be honest…nothing, her picture isn't in any records apart from Miami beach ones. She literally does not exist, I really need her name sir, then I could track her paper trail and bank accounts. But the alias Wings is only in police reports there, her picture doesn't even match any of the police reports, with the name Wings, in any state of America."

"So no name no info. What if we gave you her address? Could you find anything from that?"

"If she used her own name to buy it, or if it is even in her name, but I will look into it sir"

"Okay I will send it too you now. Thanks Garcia" Hotch turned to the task force board "Why are all these harden criminals scared of her so much? Why does she have so much control?"

"She must have previous history to have gained this much control so quickly" Morgan said

"Well that's what we have to find out" Rossi informed them.

"This was going to be long case." Prentiss stated.

They all decided to call it a night, that tomorrow Hotch and Rossi would go introduce themselves to her and see how she responds and presents herself.

They all went back to the hotel and turned in for that. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. For all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Think Twice

Wings had heard that this behavioural analysis unit were in town, that they had joined the task force in taking her down. This made her laugh. Them being there, with their reputation, would only make her reputation even more stronger than before. She was way to quick, not necessarily clever, to be caught out. Not by some profilers, there wasn't anything about her that they could profile anyway. No name and no history, apart from what the police in Miami had given her.

She sat in the coffee shop looking over the beach. She wondered to herself why she bothered to get her hands dirty anymore, she had million and one nimrods to do the dirty work for her. Truth was she had no idea why she buzzed off getting stuck in. while pondering this thought, she noticed someone coming towards her. It was one of her many 'informants'.

"Sorry to impose, I have the information you requested. It took me a while but I managed to get what you asked for" the man was Antony Merino, he was a tech for Miami PD.

"Everything is here?" she asked as he handed her the file

"Yes, well everything I could find, I tried to access their systems but their tech. Penelope Garcia, has a water tight system, the only way I could of gotten more details would have given her who I was"

"Okay, that would have been bad, I can't afford to lose you now can I?" she laughed "Okay thank you Antony, that's one less favour you owe me" she motioned him to leave, just before he did he had one last thing to tell her "Pay special attention to the unit chief, Hotchner, he is an ass, but he is very good at what he does"

"Thank you Antony, I will make sure I do" she again motioned for him to leave and this time he did, leaving her with files on the agents that were occupying her town.

The team gathered at the station, Hotch and Rossi asked for the details of Wings hang outs. They were informed that she only has on regular spot she goes to and that was the small coffee house on the corner of the strip along the beach. With that information Hotch gave the others their tasks and headed out, both men knew that finding her there was going to be a long shot, but they would prefer to meet her on common ground rather they go to her home, that would only make her defensive.

They got to the coffee house and sat down outside, Rossi headed in to order some coffee, the server told him he would bring their drinks out to them.

Wings had informed the young server that the FBI were in town and if they were to show up he was to call her. So he did. She arrived around half an hour later. She didn't acknowledge the agents, never even gave them a glance. She headed her usual table, it gave her a perfect unrestricted view of the surroundings and of course the beach. She liked watching the people, she liked to guess who they were and what their stories were. It amused her.

"Is it just me or is she purposely blanking us?" Rossi asked turning to Hotch

"I would say she is yes"

"I assumed she would come over and give us hell."

The server of the coffee shop brought her out her drink and she gave him a note and he left her saying thank you. She then pulled out a tobacco tin and procededd to roll a cigarette.

"That's interesting…all the money she has and she prefers to smoke hand rolled cigarette's" Rossi pointed out

"So she has a creative personality"

"Yes she does, shall we go over?" Rossi suggested, Hotch nodded and the stood up walking over to her.

"Wings? I'm SSA Hotchn…

"I know who you are Agent Hotchner and you, Agent Rossi."

"Do you know why we are here?"

"Well you tell me. I'm not really clear on why the behaviour analysis unit would come here to investigate me."

"So you know who we are and who we work for, impressive"

"Not really that impressive, you two and your team are profilers, sorry please take a seat" she told them politely

"No it's fine, we'll stand." Hotch told her, she stood up and leaned over the wall

"I love to watch the sea, but I'll be honest, I don't like the water"

The two agents didn't respond to her, just listened to the words she spoke. She was very calm, vary controlled, she wasn't quite the out of control lunatic the police at the station had made out, or the files they kept on her. She turned to face them

"I'll say this once, it doesn't bother me when I'm watched or investigated. But get in my face without good reason, well lets just say, I'll hurt you in ways you could never imagine, even with things you have seen, Hotch. Or you David. You'll never find anything on me that will put me away, unless I want you too" she took her espresso and drank it "Now if you excuse me, I have to go…well I had better not tell you, but I'm hoping you'll like it" she smiled and left them.

"You know some thing? I don't think she is a killer" Rossi turned to Hotch "I think she does have trust in someone"

"Like a hit man of some kind?"

"Maybe, I can't see her, unless she was psychotic, being physically able to carry out what she is supposed to have done"

"Maybe she is a front for someone else"

"Perhaps, we need to get back and see what the others have found"

They headed back to the station. Wings knew the impress she gave them would stir things up. She was in no way polite or well mannered, especially with law enforcement. But after reading up on this team, she was going to have tread carefully. Very carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Think Twice

As promised Wings did give them something, but they didn't like, at all. They headed towards the scene of the crime. Over six bodies lay across the beach. Not tortured, the kills didn't follow her MO at all. They were assassinated. Shot close range in the head, centre square. Turns out all six of the men killed were missing gang members, they were from all over Florida. But they couldn't get her on this, even after Hotch and Rossi's chat with her, where she did stated she was going to do 'something', that only warranted another chat with her. A more formal one. Detective Ramiro told Hotch that she was at home the whole night, she had been under surveillance the whole day, even when she meet him and Rossi at the coffee shop. Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan went to fetch her for questioning anyway. It was probably going to be a waste of time but they had too.

"What the hell does she think this is telling us?" Morgan asked them as he drove them to her home.

"I don't know, but the message I got was 'figure that one out', it's like she is asking for her to tell her who she is" Prentiss said with a conservative look

"What you don't think she actually knows who she is?" Hotch quizzed her, wanting her to elaborate.

"Well, maybe she doesn't, maybe that's why there are no records. Maybe we should look into hospital admissions, see if she became 'Wings' after an accident"

"I call Garcia, tell her to look into it"

But Garcia wasn't going to get anything. Wings knew exactly who she was. They arrived at her home, she saw them coming and opened her door to them.

"Hey, I actually was expecting you earlier" she smiled, gesturing them to go inside. They weren't left with much choice as she headed back into the house before they could ask her to go with them to the station.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Prentiss tried hard not to scream at the pole cat running around

"Sorry you'll have to excuse the animals, their crazy. And there polecats, there are two dogs running around somewhere too…tea, coffee?"

"I wouldn't have taken you as an animal lover" Morgan stated standing strong in his place

"No drinks, we need you to come with us" Hotch told her assertively

"Why? What I do?"

"Six bodies along the beach, jog any memories?" Prentiss asked her "Ouch" she yelped as one the polecats got a good bite on her.

"My apologise, that's one gets a bit protective" she laughed picking up the polecat and ruffling his fur, she threw it into the next room where it soon got distracted by something else, which Prentiss was grateful for.

"And no it doesn't jog my memory. I was home all night, just ask the detail that followed me all day and sat outside all night" she told them cockily

"Your not under arrest. We just want to talk." Hotch told her but she wasn't budging

"If I'm not under arrest, I'm inclined to say…no" she then made a gesture for them to leave.

"Well I'm sorry but we have to insist you come with us" Hotch stood his ground

"Look, the fact you brought a guy like this with you, means you were trying to tell me your bigger than me, but I'm going to tell you something now, your not. Me going with you is going to be waste of both of our times, so go investigate something or profile someone, maybe one of my associates, see what they can give you"

"Look, your coming with us Wings, lets just get this over with" Morgan asked her letting up on his stance a little, trying to relax the situation.

"Fine, okay, I'll come with you" she said with a slightly aggressive tone, she grabbed her coat and left with them

The conducted the formal interview and as she had suggested and Hotch thought, it was a total waste of time. She didn't give them anything they could work on. Prentiss and Hotch conducted the interview. Morgan, Reid and Rossi watched on as Wings twisted the conversation where if she wanted it to go, whenever Hotch got it back on track, she managed to turn it to her advantage again. She was gathering information on them all, she was putting together her own little profile, of them.

"What do you make of her Morgan?" Rossi asked him.

"Well for such an apparent organized killer and racketeer, she isn't very house proud" Morgan was obviously confused as much as them all, by Wings.

"I heard she one of her pets took a chunk out of Emily" Reid smiled

"Yeah, it was a pole cat" Morgan smiled

"Ouch, those things can get deep" he grimaced

"So, at work she is organized at home she is relaxed, safe and can be creative without organization. What does that tell us?" Rossi thought out loud

"For once I have no ideas here" Reid looked on as they watched Hotch finish the interview. Then they watched here leave the station. One of her 'friends' picked her up.

"Hotch seriously, were are we going with this? we can't prove anything and she isn't going to admit to anything. We have nothing to work on here" Prentiss asked as Wings drove away from the building

"I don't know, but I think us being here may be little to tempting for here, she's going to want to show us her capabilities. Therefore she will make a mistake"

What he said was right. She had a plan already in motion, she was going to hit them hard. She told them straight off, they were only going to know what she wanted them to know. If she was honest, she had enough of the world she was living in and had been waiting for someone to come in and stop it all. But she had to make sure she didn't make it easy for them. Be no fun if it was like that.

"I want the black one, I want him at the container by 7 tonight. You hear me?" she told her foot solider.

"Oh I hear you what we going to do to him?"

"Your doing nothing, I'm doing this alone, you just make sure his there waiting for me" she told him aggressively as she got out of the car "Oh and if you mess this up, I'll kill you instead."

"Yes ma'am" he replied as she shut the door and left her to relax at home, to prepare for the evenings events. Put everything in order. She was going down and she knew it, but there was no way she was going down without a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Think Twice

Hotch and Morgan were on their way back to the hotel, the others had already left the night, but Hotch and Morgan had been around town asking questions about Wings with the locals, but no one would talk. With most the fear was obvious, with others like the gang members, they saw more of respect for her form them. Which was odd, as she controlled all they were able to do? They couldn't sell their product they had to sell hers and all the prostitutes along the beach belonged to her. She stopped them making money and they seemed to actually respect that fact rather than being pissed about it.

As they drove back to the hotel, Hotch felt as if they were being followed, they were.

Before Hotch had a chance to tell Morgan so he could lose them, they got hit.

Two vans blocked them in at the sides and two cars at the front, Morgan was dragged from the car, but Hotch wasn't going to let him go alone, the hijackers were unable to get away with just Morgan, Hotch fought hard. So instead of staying too long and getting caught, they took him too.

They were taken to a dock and placed in a container. They were then tied to the steel chairs they were seated in and two of the kidnappers shouted at each other.

"She is going to be pissed; we should just kill the other one"

"Then she'll kill us stupid. She told us the black one, not the boss. Shit!"

"Call her ask her what she wants us to do"

"No way you call her!"

"Screw that, just leave them there, never know she might like that fact we brought someone else to play"

"I hope so"

With that they left the two men to think about how they were going to get out of this one.

"Now were going to find out if she really did kill those people" Hotch stated looking around at the implements for torture that surrounded them.

"Yeah and I have a feeling, she did, but I don't think she's going to kill us. I think she is using us to become a legend. But I think this is going to be a suicide by cop" Morgan told him, trying to free himself from the chair.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, just a feeling, Emily said she may want to know who she is right?" Morgan was still trying to free himself as he spoke

"Yes, but why would she want you here, why not me, the boss, who could make it possible to find that out?" he watched as Morgan fidgeted "That's not going to work Morgan"

"Shit! I don't know why"

"I think she is trying to teach us a lesson of some kind. We have only been her a couple of days and she kidnaps us, it doesn't make sense"

They heard the lock being opened

"Well were about to find out"

Wings walked in, but when she saw Hotch she put a hand to the bridge of her nose and tilted her head back.

"What the hell are you doing here, those kids couldn't organize a piss up in a god damn brewery!" she looked at the two sitting just sitting there

"Oh well, gotta make the best of all situations. And doing the boss man over won't be such a bad thing" she told them clapping her hands together and moving towards Hotch, running a hand through his hair and moving behind him towards the table of instruments.

"Why don't you want me here?"

"Because you have a son. Jack right?"

"How do you know that and why would that stop you, you've killed parents before. Fathers and Mothers"

"Well I know he hasn't got his mother around to look after him, don't want to make the kid an orphan, I'm not that evil" she told him, with no emotion in her voice what so ever.

"Why me?" Morgan asked

"I like killing big guys, not only does it prove a point and make a statement. But also it makes me laugh how their survival instinct kicks in quicker than anyone else's. You'll beg for your life a lot quicker than the chief here will"

She walked back in front of them; she had wrapped her hands and removed her t-shirt.

Morgan went to speak, to tell her she was wrong, but before he had a chance she flipped and flayed him, punching him fiercely in the face and too the ribs. Hotch heard the bones breaking and shouted at her to stop. She didn't listen.

She had punched him for a good ten minutes straight, without letting up on the velocity.

She took a step back and hovered over Hotch

"I'm not going to lay a finger on you; you can just enjoy the show, okay?"

She moved back around them and grabbed the pliers "So teeth or finger nails?"

Morgan was unconscious and didn't answer. "Derek?" she shouted lightly slapping his face. When that didn't work she grabbed some smelling salts, which woke him with a start. Then she repeated the question "Teeth or Finger nails?" he didn't answer, just stared at her. Hotch was trying his hardest to free himself. But she had the upper hand here; he wasn't going to get free. "Okay finger nails it is" Hotch braced himself as much as Morgan.

Back at the hotel, Dave was concerned when the two hadn't shown at the hotel. They were supposed to all meet at 8, in the bar. But it was gone half past and they hadn't shown. Prentiss turned to Dave

"You heard from them yet?"

"No, you?" she shook her head "I think we had better head back to the station, I got a bad feeling" with that Prentiss, Reid, JJ and Rossi headed back out.

Garcia called Prentiss.

"Hey Garcia, you heard from Morgan?"

"No that's half the reason I'm calling, I got some information about Wings not of it good, but I can't get a hold of Morgan. What's going on?"

"It's nothing to worry about but we don't know….Garcia he'll be fine don't worry" she told her as she heard the soft sob on the other end of the line.

"Yeah okay, call me when…just call me okay, I'll send you the info about Wings now"

Back at the container, Morgan was a mess and Hotch was trying hard not to show Wings the pain he was feeling while he watched her tear him to pieces.

"Hotch? Hotch?" she spoke to him quietly "Look at me okay?" he threw her daggers

"Who the hell are you!" he shouted

"You really wanna know?" she smiled, she stood straight, then spoke but her accent was different "I'm Sarah Byrne"

"Your Irish?" he asked her totally stunned

"Yes, yes I am, I'm the daughter of Joseph Byrne"

It dawned on Hotch who she was "The IRA soldier" he said bowing his head

"Yeah, the IRA solider, he sent me here when he knew it was over, in Ireland, I was 24, he told me that he had friend here in Miami, he told me to make my fortune, make him proud" she laughed "You think of done that yet?"

"What by killing and running this city? Maybe, but maybe not, he was a terrorist, you're just another twisted killer"

"Maybe…but I can ask him soon"

Morgan was a mess, she had annihilated him. She picked up a knife and stood over Morgan with it.

"Now you're going to have matching scars" she laughed as she slowly pushed the blade into Morgan. Hotch couldn't help but watch on, a single tear dropped from his eye.

"Garcia has found out who she is." Prentiss told them all.

"Who?" JJ asked

"She is Joseph Byrne's daughter"

"Wait the IRA solider? From northern Ireland?" Reid asked with fear crossing his face

"Yeah, her name is Sarah. She found a container base in her name"

"Think that's were she has taken them?" Rossi asked Prentiss

"It's our best bet, it's not far from were the reported kidnapping took place"

They got there in record time, they found the container quickly, 'their here' was painted across the side. The doors were slightly open and the all of them carefully opened the doors, they saw Hotch was okay, but Morgan didn't look good, Sarah was stood behind them a gun to each of their heads.

"I'm not coming alive; the letter on the floor will explain everything. Now I'm going to count to ten, if you don't shot, I will" she pulled cocked each of the weapons, she was totally serious and the team knew it.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…" Prentiss shot her down, Rossi threw her a look

"You should have waited; we should have tried talking first"

"Look at him! You think talking was really going to work" JJ shouted as she crouched down to the mess that was Morgan. Prentiss and Dave untied them and the paramedics got Morgan into the ambulance, taking him to the hospital. Reid and JJ went with him

Hotch leaned over the body of Sara. Dave joined him

"You know she was just trying to impress her father?"

"Yeah we know, Garcia found her in the British database, she was classed as a missing person and wanted for terrorist activity. She helped her father. A lot."

They took a moment, just standing over her; she had a strange smile on her face. Then the two men walked away.

At the hospital Morgan was coming round.

"Hey you, how you feeling?" Prentiss asked him

"Sore. We get her?"

"Yeah, she's dead"

Morgan stared at the ceiling. "There was nothing we could do?"

"No nothing" Prentiss told him softly

"Where's Hotch, is he okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Morgan, I'm fine" Hotch told him moving closer to the bed.

"Good, how long till we can go home?"

"Us whenever, you at least a week. She did stab you six times" JJ smiled at him, it was hard to see Morgan looking so weak

"You guys should go home, go get a break."

"No way, I'm staying" Reid smiled at him "Pay back time, now I get to eat your jello while you sleep" they gave a light laugh.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Rossi asked him

"I'll be fine, I'll see you all next week, go on, go home" he mostly said this to Hotch.

"Okay. We'll send the jet for the two of you as soon as the doctors say you can leave. Reid keep an eye on him"

"Yes sir, I will"

"Catch you later Morgan, oh and Garcia said she'll be down to see you later, she's getting the first flight out she can" JJ laughed

"Thanks" he gave them all a smile and after the drawn out goodbyes they left Reid to watch over him and headed to the airport.

It wasn't as long a case as they thought it was going to be, but it was definitely as tough as they thought it was going to be.

"What did the letter say?" Hotch asked Rossi

"Don't make me a legend; don't let my story get out. I never wanted to be what I am, it was just a destiny my father had for me"

"That it?" JJ asked

"Well that was it in short, you know she left all her money too charities, but the IRS are going to confiscate most of it."

"It's horrible how some people's lives pan out" Prentiss added looking out of the plane window.


End file.
